Change of heart
by ladivina
Summary: During an argument with Zorro Victoria threatens him and isn't afraid to actually follow up on it.


Change of heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just use them for entertainment

Chapter 1

The sun slowly started to rise above the pueblo and the people started to awaken. In the tavern however two people were all ready awake and arguing heavily.

"I have had it! The waiting has been long enough! If you keep this up I won't even be able to have the children, you say that you want to have with me!" A woman shouted.

"Querida, it's not my fault that the alcalde doesn't seem to want to learn of his mistakes and errors.." A man replied.

"Ha, you can call me querida all you want, but you won't even tell me who you are! Just tell me that and we can go and visit the padre, is it that hard to do even that! You keep on going about danger to me and your personal fear, but enough is enough! I don't care about any danger and a face doesn't change how I feel about a persons heart!" The woman snorted again.

"Victoria, I do love you you know that and..."

"Then tell me who you are!" The woman interrupted.

"I can't do that you know that!" The man said back.

"In that case I'm going to open the tavern and I might as well start to court the first marriageable person that walks through the door! Actually that doesn't even sound to bad at least I will have the children I dream about! " Victoria yelled.

"Don't do anything you might regret.." the man slowly started.

"You wouldn't like that, would you? You would be feeling as miserable as I feel now! You know what I just going to do it and you can see if you like it or not!" Victoria yelled and walked out of her kitchen and left the man behind in shock.

She unbolted the doors and returned to the kitchen and saw that he had left. She heard someone enter and moved to the counter and heard a man's voice, it sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Remembering her earlier conversation she was not about to back out if the person happened to be a bachelor. She checked herself over and made sure she would smile the sweetest smile she could offer and walked out while speaking.

"Buenos dias señor... alcalde." She stopped dead in her tracks and let her mouth hang open.

"Buenos dias to you as well! I had no idea you could welcome me in this manner, I must say I rather like it." The alcalde replied. He looked Victoria over and saw a shocked look on her face. "Are you sure you're all right señorita? You look rather pale."

Victoria snapped out of her shocked expression and decided she wouldn't back out now, in a way it was perfect. To be courted by the man he hates the most, she would show him how it felt to be miserable. I'm just fine alcalde, I just hadn't expected to see you this early. Btu it is a welcome surprise." She choked the words out.

"Well, I'm flattered to see you thinking so highly of me!" The alcalde beamed with joy, it was almost as if she was intensionally flirting with him. "To what do I own the honors." He would test his theory.

"No special occasion, I'm just happy today to have an afternoon and evening off, when Pilar comes later on." She was slowly baiting him.

The alcalde laughed in his mind, this was just great Zorro's woman flirting with his enemy. He heard her giving him an opening to ask her out and decided to try and seize it, hopefully he was not mistaken. "In that case would you do me the honor to accompany me this evening while I take my evening ride around the area." He managed to make a smile form on his face and was waiting for her rejection.

"I'd love to! How about you pick me up before dinner here and leave after that if you don't mind?"

The alcalde felt his jaw drop, he was stunned by her reaction. Not what he expected at all, but who was he to miss the opportunity? "All right We'll have dinner together and we'll take a ride around the pueblo together. I can't wait! The alcalde thought. Especially his nemesis face when he heard the news. He ordered a drink and mulled everything over, perhaps it was some conspiracy between her and her lover, but he would find what they were planning. But he did doubt it, why would he let his woman date his enemy? Perhaps she was genuine about her intentions he had now idea, but he would find out.

AN: Short chapter, but it's just to set things up ;-) Till the next chapter!


End file.
